Once Upon A Youkai Christmas
by Matt Ikazou
Summary: It is christmas, and Inuyasha is off to see Kagome in the real world. Little does he know what awaits him there. KagomexInuyasha MirokuxSango Slightly Au, OOC


Matt : I hope you know folks that this fanfic will be slightly AU  
  
Once Upon A Youkai Christmas  
  
The wind flew around with a hiss, practically freezing everyone outside. The snow, traveling with the wind blew harshly causing the ground to be covered even more with the white substance.  
  
Even though everyone was inside their village huts, a young looking youkai was traveling around with an incredible speed hopping and flying around the forest. The youkai had luscious silver-white hair, and deep yellow eyes. His almost pale face, was partially covered with a light pink flush from the temperature outside.  
  
Underneath the youkai's cold and flushed face was a smirk, he was searching around in the furious blizzard looking for a certain something in the enchanted forest in which only certain beings could see called Miko's, they called this place Inuyasha Forest.  
  
This forest was named after the one searching through it this moment, this dog demon was named Inuyasha. He was what was known as one of the 'more dangerous youkai' who took the form of a human. Although those who knew him knew he was harmless unless there were the presence of an evil being, or someone trying to steal the shikon no tama. Otherwise known as,  
  
The Jewel Of The Four Souls.  
  
* * *  
  
"Keh, where is it?"  
  
The dog demon searched through the forest searching for what was known to the villagers as the 'Bone Eaters Well' it was a well in the middle of the forest where the villagers would put the corpses of dead demons, and after a bit, they would disappear.  
  
Through this well is where a priestess or in other words Miko came through, her name was Kagome. Throughout the time he and the Miko spent time with each other, Inuyasha had grown attracted to her.  
  
Although she also reminded him of the Miko who died 50 years ago, she was murdered by a demon named Naraku, and he also made Inuyasha and the Miko; Kikyo, turn against each other and make the Miko shoot an enchanted Inuyasha just before she died to make Inuyasha rest in an eternal sleep.  
  
But an event occurred which wasn't meant to happen. 50 years after that horrible event, a girl named Kagome entered through the bone eaters well into that feudal age. It turns out she was the reincarnation of the Miko.  
  
It was also her who had the Shikon no Tama reborn inside of her while being attacked by a centipede demon, and she also released Inuyasha from the eternal seal in which Kikyo casted 50 years ago.  
  
It was Inuyasha who saved the village from the evil centipede youkai, but Inuyasha also turned against them to get the jewel. But the little sister of Kikyo who's name was Kaede, cast a spell on Inuyasha which caused a rosary to appear around his neck, now whenever Kagome says the magical word in which she commanded to be the word to activate the rosary, it will react and cause Inuyasha to be restrained to the ground.  
  
And then soon, a crow demon stole the shard by accident. The only thing is, Kagome shot an arrow with the crows leg attached to it which caused the arrow to pierce the jewel and make it spread into fragments all over the world in the feudal era.  
  
So now Kagome and Inuyasha travel together in order to save the jewel shards. Along the way, they met friends named Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
Although now, it was christmas eve. And everyone was inside their villages holding feasts for celebrations. Inuyasha was invited to come for the feast in Kaede's village, but Inuyasha refused and said that Christmas was of no importance to him.  
  
That was not true though.  
  
In fact, he had a gift for the young girl Kagome, she was currently in the real world, celebrating with her family. The gift was crudely wrapped, Inuyasha had a lot of frustration trying not to rip it with his sharp nails. He wasn't very successful though.  
  
As Inuyasha continued through the blinding blizzard in the forest, the demon had finnaly found the Bone Eater's well, only to be greeted by his companions.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha, planning to visit Kagome?" asked the snickering monk Miroku. What a comedian/pervert he was.  
  
"Keh, shutup Miroku, atleast im not hitting on Sango every five seconds." In fact, when Inuyasha said that, at that moment the Monk really was hitting on Sango, the demon exterminator.  
  
Both Miroku and Sango turned to blush as the dog demon smirked in triumph, he'd lately been working on comebacks towards the two.  
  
"Well, im off to see Kagome."  
  
The Monk smirked, "Ah, so you do like Kagome-san."  
  
"Why you...! Whatever, I have no time for your nonsense monk."  
  
A little fox demon with red hair jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, he was slightly whimpering, cutely that is. "Inuyasha-kun...! I wanna come! I wanna see Kagome-chan!"  
  
A scowl appeared over Inuyasha's face, "You wanna be discovered by humans, then get cuddled and trampled over?!"  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha-sama! I'll be with him!" A little flee hopped onto the silver haired demon's nose. Inuyasha's face twitched in annoyance as he flicked the flee off, the flee named Myouga falled slowly toward the ground.  
  
"Myouga-jij... Your no help at all, you can't even look after yourself for Midoriko's sake..."  
  
"B-But Inuyasha-sama...!"  
  
"Keh, see ya." Inuyasha mouthed off before hopping into the well, the bottom glowed with a slight pink before it settled down to become pitch black again.  
  
"I wonder..." muttered Sango as she looked to the stars "If he's going to tell her."  
  
Miroku looked over to the exterminator, he could sense that she was thinking deeply about something. "Sango?"  
  
"mmhmm?" she mumbled, she was obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Something on your mind?"  
  
"No...Well, yes. I was wondering if Inuyasha was going to say it tonight." Miroku smirked as he replied "Perhaps... We shall see." 


End file.
